


So, I Can be Your Flower

by nanasmanis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, its my 4th TsukiHina fic!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasmanis/pseuds/nanasmanis
Summary: Omong-omong, ada lakuna jiwa dan hati yang tak kunjung terisi. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (paket reguler [3])





	So, I Can be Your Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah kumpulan drabble. Bukan komersial, semata-mata untuk ekspresi diri.
> 
> Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!
> 
> Celebration after exams
> 
> #ChallengeYourselfChallenge
> 
> (Paket Reguler [3])
> 
> Warning: OOC's, Gaje, Boys Love, Typo?

**[i]**

Sekitar dua tahun lalu, sehabis Hinata lulus kuliah, ia mendapat waktu luang yang sangat banyak. Namun bingung ingin diisi apa. Pun permasalahan seperti; belum memperoleh pekerjaan tetap, belum pindah ke apartemen baru, bahkan orang tua yang tanya-tanya soal kekasih untuk calon menantu dan sebagainya, kerap menghantui.

Dan hari-hari Hinata, diwarnai cari pekerjaan, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, serta ikut kegiatan sosial. Kadang-kadang berkunjung ke kamar apartemen atau rumah sahabat-sahabatnya, sembari mendiskusikan perihal masalah yang menggelayut hidup. Ah, dia tidak ingin terbawa arus kemalasan. Hasrat rindu kerja kerasnya tinggi.

—Omong-omong, ada lakuna jiwa dan hati yang tak kunjung terisi.

Kosong.

Kosong.

Kosong— _sepi._

(Hanya dia seorang.)

Pada suatu garis waktu, ketika matahari merangkak ke penghujung senja, layaknya hari biasa, Hinata berjalan-jalan santai menyusuri jalan sekitar apartemen lamanya. Ia mengenakan baju sekasual mungkin. Kemeja kotak-kotak, celana _jeans_ biru malam, sepatu kets, juga tas selempang dari kulit tersampir di bahu.

Selama di jalan, langkah kaki Hinata pelan. Bola mata jingganya sibuk menekuri pintu-pintu toko dan instansi. Kalau-kalau terdapat kertas pengumuman mencari pegawai.

Tiba-tiba taksi melewati Hinata. Jaraknya dekat. Karbonmonosida keluar dari knalpot. Ia kontan batuk-batuk kecil— _terganggu._ Jalan-jalan dipenuhi oleh alat transportasi. Bukannya apa; deru mesin, asap, bising klakson motor dan mobil, menyatu menjadi simfoni jalanan— _dan_ Hinata tidak terbiasa. Di Miyagi, semua lebih tenang ketimbang di Tokyo, yang notabene memiliki mobilitas tinggi nan cepat. Di trotoar pun, bukan hanya dia yang berjalan. Laki-laki beserta perempuan. Perpuluh-puluh pasang kaki. Saling memikul berbagai keperluan, waktu menapaki deretan batu-batu segienam berbalut semen di pinggir jalan tersebut.

Kemudian, visi Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang menarik hati. Yaitu sebuah toko yang merangkap jadi rumah di seberang jalan. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, dia menyebrang. Tepat berhadapan dengan rumah toko tersebut, Hinata mengamati penampilannya. Berdesain sederhana, riuh bunga-bunga potong di setiap sudut, warna dinding senada bunga yang dijual, serta ...

... seorang pria muda berdiri di kasir. Tengah melayani pembeli serta menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga cantik.

 _Magis._ Kaki Hinata tanpa aba-aba melangkah maju. Binar matanya berkilat-kilat. Tak berlebihan jika dia pengin tinggal di sini.

(Sebenarnya, sudut hati Hinata ingin tinggal bersama laki-laki itu— entah mengapa.)

Mulai saat itulah, Hinata sering mampir ke sana. Sekadar mencuci mata, membeli rangkaian bunga untuk hadiah ibu, atau meringkuk di sudut kosong toko seraya menenangkan diri. (Aroma tempat itu menawarkan sensasi menyenangkan).

Terlebih, di hari kesembilan kunjungan Hinata, laki-laki tadi memberikan buket berisi warna-warni bunga krisan.

"Sungguh! Aku enggan memintamu tinggal bersamaku, tetapi kamu bilang tidak punya rumah tetap selain milik orang tuamu, kan? Jadi kamu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan iya," jelasnya bernada (sok) ogah-ogahan.

Hinata tertawa. "Ah, _denial_ sekali, kamu!"

"Enggak, kok."

"Masa?"

"Bodo."

Hinata manyun. "Ih!"

—Omong-omong, jiwa dan hati Hinata sudah terisi.

Penuh.

Penuh.

Penuh— _ramai._

(Hanya mereka berdua.)

* * *

**[ii]**

"Bunga apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Bunga stroberi."

Seseorang merotasi kedua mata. "Itu buah! Lainnya?"

"Lho, kok, protes?" Yang ditanya sedikit menaikan nada suara. "Kan itu bunga, belum berkembang jadi buah. Coba pikir."

"... Iya juga, sih."

"Nah, kan? Bodonya kelihatan."

"Tega!" Pipinya menggembung. "Ngomongnya dihalusin dikit, kek."

"Ehm ... kayaknya aku enggak mampu, deh. Susah."

"Ya Tuhan ..."

Dia keburu kehilangan minat mengobrol dengannya.

* * *

**[iii]**

"Shouyou," si kacamata memanggil, kala terbaring di sofa berwarna cokelat tanah. Hinata yang duduk di bawah, dengan kepala dipangku ke kaki Tsukishima, cuma menggumam pelan. Tanda memberi perhatian. "Aku pengin mandi," pintanya.

"Kei ... sejak kapan melapor dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol nomor tiga di _remote._ Mengganti saluran televisi, agar mengurangi rasa jenuh akibat acara komedi penuh humor garing. "Biasanya kamu cuek, lho. Melaksanakan sesuatu tanpa diketahui orang lain," imbuhnya lagi.

Tsukishima mengacak-acak puncak kepala laki-laki di bawahnya. Merasa gemas, karena sesama pejuang _middle blocker_ tersebut, tidak peka sama sekali apa arah permintaanya. Dia bukanlah entitas yang mudah mengungkapkan isi pikiran, tetapi kalau sudah terjepit, barulah dikeluarkan. Contohnya: ketika meminta saran pada Ukai- _sensei,_ mengiyakan ajakan Bokuto, sampai menyatakan perasaan kepada Hinata kala perpisahan SMA dahulu.

"Sekarang beda, _Chibi,_ " jawab Tsukishima dingin.

"... Hah?" Hinata terjebak kebingungan. Mereka serasa bermain tebak-tebakan. "Terus apa, dong?"

Tsukishima menelah ludah. Kata memalukan terngiang di batinnya. "Aku mau kamu basuh punggungku. Kalau sendiri susah."

Jiwa Hinata bagai tersengat listrik. Permintaan Tsukishima sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia buru-buru berbalik. Maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Mulutnya terpengarah.

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Wow!" Hinata menunduk. Entah mengapa dirinya malu. Membayangi punggung mulus Tsukishima, yang bakal dia gosok-gosok, mengundang rona pipi. "Aku ... aku setuju untuk bantu kamu, kok."

"Oh, satu _request_ lagi." Tsukishima beringsut serta menegakkan tubuh. Jari tengahnya merapikan kacamata yang turun. "Aku pengin mandiku seperti di spa-spa salon."

Alis kiri Hinata naik. "Maksudnya pakai bunga mawar, wewangian, serta sebangsanya?"

"Ya," jawab Tsukishima singkat.

Hinata tak lagi berucap, (dia mengerti, jika Tsukishima mau menjadikannya tukang pijit juga tukang basuh punggung). Ia langsung berjalan ke depan rumah— alias tokonya, untuk mengambil segenggam dua genggam kelopak mawar marun. Hinata bakal menaburkan bunga-bunga tersebut ke dalam campuran air hangat juga air dingin. Barangkali, bisa ditambahkan sedikit tetesan esensi bunga _lavender_ ke dalam bak mandi?

 _Apa tidak ada sabun cair harum stroberi, yah?_ Batin Hinata kala mencari perlengkapan mandi.

* * *

**[iv]**

Tiap orang pasti memiliki rutinitas beratnya masing-masing. Termasuk Tsukishima serta Hinata. Mulai fajar naik hingga petang menjeput, selalu berdiri melayani pembeli, atau pengunjung yang mampir di rumah toko bunga mereka.

Berbagai macam orang dilayani, tentu berimbas pada tingkat kelelahan emosi juga fisik. Terkadang mereka mendapat pembeli menjengkelkan. Misalnya seorang pria berpakaian kantoran dua hari lalu. Hinata kewalahan mondar-mandir dari tempat bunga dahlia merah muda serta bunga gerbera, karena pria tersebut kelimpungan memilih yang mana. Dipinta mencampur dua bunga dalam satu buket tidak mau, sebab kekasihnya senang yang serasi.

Akhirnya pilihan jatuh kepada bunga mawar, setelah proses negoisasi yang berlarut-larut. Serius. Hinata merepetisi gerakan mengelus-elus dadanya. Mencoba sabar sekaligus bersyukur ada yang membeli. _Kecuali_ Tsukishima. Dia berusaha tersenyum palsu— eh, salah, lebar ketika melihat mataharinya dibikin susah.

Lain halnya hari ini. Gantian Tsukishima dibuat capek. Namun masih dipertanyakan apakah benar ia capek atau keenakan. Pasalnya, waktu melayani seorang wanita muda seumuran anak kuliahan, dia digodain. Hinata _nyaris_ mengunyah tiga kelopak melati, saat yang bersangkutan diberi kartu identitas, berisi nomor ponsel dan alamat tempat tinggal _plus_ kedipan manja.

Duh, Tsukishima! Makhluk yang berdiri mematung di sana, eksistensinya terasa transparan, yah?

Sial bagi Hinata. Mata bulannya diam-diam menyiratkan makna: _makanya jadi orang ganteng dikit. Jangan mirip anak-anak. Enggak ada yang suka, kan? Ih, ini cewek cantik banget, lagi._ Dibarengi kekehan samar dibalik dengusan.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menusuk kedua netra tersebut pakai gunting kebun. Memangnya Tsukishima enggak cinta sama dia? _Ha!_ Ia tertawa ironi dalam kalbu. Sungguh ... terima kasih atas taburan garamnya.

"Kamu mati saja sana!" Hinata meradang. Jemarinya kasar menarik tirai-tirai jendela. Sudah malam— jamnya menutup ruko.

"Aduh ... gitu aja cemburu. Rapuh sekali hatimu." Tsukishima geli. Tangannya sibuk merapikan meja kasir. "Lagi pula, jika aku meninggal kamu pasti enggak rela," lanjutnya.

Kontan Hinata balas pakai delikan maut. "Bodo!"

"Terserah."

Tsukishima memutar kedua mata; kesal. Mendiamkan Hinata, serta membiarkannya tenggelam dengan pekerjaan sendiri, menjadi pilihan terakhir. Lantas, ia keluar kemudian mengangkat kotak-kotak kayu, tempat bermacam bunga hias potong dari teras ke rumah toko.

Jeda sesaat. Setiap sekon memberi suasana beku, yang tidak nyaman bagi Tsukishima. Maka, ia membuka mulut. Mengenyahkan hening.

"Cewek itu lagi iseng, kali," ujar Tsukishima akhirnya, sambil merapikan barang yang dia bawa ke samping kiri kasir setelah semua kotak diangkat.

Hinata mendekati si laki-laki pirang— berniat mengumpulkan bunga-bunga potong, untuk diletakan di stoples plastik besar isi air agar tidak layu. Ia sempat mengerling ke arah Tsukishima. Irisnya terlihat lebih gelap. _Merinding._

"Walau iseng, tapi kamu senang, kan?"

"Iya sih," jawab Tsukishima asal— niat menginjak ranjau. Menjahili laki-laki oranye itu lewat verbal, merupakan hiburan jahatnya.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Oh ... terus terang banget, kamu, yah." Dia mengambil beberapa tulip kuning, kemudian digabung dalam satu genggaman. Di sebelahnya telah tersedia setengah air bersih di setiap sepuluh stoples plastik.

Salah satu alasan, mengapa Tsukishima hobi bikin ngambek Hinata ialah, ekspresi wajahnya. Kayak tadi. Menyenangkan, tatkala melihat pipi-pipi merah tersebut membulat laksana bakpau. Alisnya yang kadang bertaut, kadang pula menukik (persis lambang sepatu terkenal). Juga bibir mungil yang suka disandingkan dengan paruh bebek (monyong-monyong minta dikecup gitulah, pokoknya).

 _Fix!_ Imut banget. Tsukishima jadi nagih gangguin ini anak.

Dikarungi boleh, enggak, sih? Oh, _lupa._ Tsukishima telah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, dari sekadar masukin Hinata ke karung.

"Coba kamu balik badan dan hadap aku."

"Enggak mau!"

Hinata makin fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia sudah mengisi tiga stoples plastik, dan rasanya tidak nyaman jika mengalihkan perhatian sekarang. Sementara itu, Tsukishima kayak pemeran pohon enggak berguna, di sebuah pentas drama. Diam. Tak melakukan apa pun, selain memandang punggung Hinata.

Lambat laun, Tsukishima jadi merasa serba salah. Satu sisi dia senang (iyalah, muka Hinata unyu gitu). Satu sisi lagi, ini tiada baiknya. _Aku harus lakukan apa?_ Jarinya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, supaya Hinata kembali ceria. Lalu, sekelebat ide mampir di pikiran. Dia gegas bangkit, berjalan ke meja kasir, menarik lacinya. Ada sebuah bakpau isi daging babi berbungkus plastik bening. Baru dipanaskan tadi. Makanya hawa panas dari sana mengepul.

Tsukishima duduk di samping Hinata lagi. Visinya menangkap bahwa, laki-laki mungil itu telah memenuhi enam tempat. Cekatan sekali. Barangkali amarahnya dilampiaskan dengan ini.

"Shouyou," panggil Tsukishima. "Aku punya sesuatu, lho."

"Aku sudah tahu. Bakpau, bukan?"

"... Kok tahu?"

Hinata berpindah ke kotak kayu ketiga. Stoples tujuh belum penuh. "Penciumanku tajam. Apalagi itu makanan favoritku," jawabnya (sok) datar. Padahal dirinya getar-getir pengin rebut bakpau dari Tsukishima.

"Kalau begitu, ke sini." Tangan Tsukishima melambai-lambai. "Tatap aku. Nanti diberi."

Hinata menggeleng. "Enggak."

"Yakin?"

"—Kin." Resonasi Hinata melemah. Tak kuat menahan godaan maha dahsyat.

"Ya sudah, aku makan sa—"

Sebelum Tsukishima mengambil gigitan kecil, Hinata seketika balik badan dan mengulur tangan. Menarik paksa bakpau. Namun, laki-laki penyuka dinosaurus tersebut lebih cepat. Tangannya kontan menangkap pergelangan Hinata. Menghentikan pergerakannya.

Senyum tipis Tsukishima muncul. Tentu saja, perasaan akan kemenangannya menguar. "Berhenti ngambek dulu, Kecil. Baru aku kasih," titahnya.

Hinata mengindahkan perkataan Tsukishima. Justru ia mempermasalahkan genggaman kuat di tangannya. "Kei, lepasin ... sakit," lirihnya. Walau meminta, tapi ia tahu jikalau Tsukishima enggan menuruti. Dia mengulum bibir bawah. "... Ya, ya, apa maumu, deh. Aku mogok merajuk."

Detik selanjutnya, Tsukishima merelakan bakpau daging tersebut dimakan habis. Lagi pula, dia dapat mengajak Hinata membuat beberapa bakpau bersama. Mungkin dilaksanakan waktu Sabtu siang nanti. Atau malam Minggu. Atau juga Minggu pagi, sebelum buka toko sebagai permulaan hari. Makanannya mampu dijual kepada pelanggan. Hitung-hitung menambah penghasilan.

"Kamu mau?" Hinata menyodorkan bakpau yang tinggal seperempat.

Tsukishima menolak, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi—"

"Aku bilang tidak, Shouyou. Ambil saja," sela Tsukishima. "Aku bisa bikin sendiri, kok."

Hinata menelan potongan terakhir. "Bareng aku?"

"Bareng aku."

"Err, bakpaunya dibawa piknik Senin depan, enggak?"

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Hinata kepengin loncat-loncat.

_Piknik bersama Kei! Astaga!_

* * *

**[v]**

Hinata senang menyediakan Tsukishima teh hangat bercampur selai mawar. Tiap tegukannya terasa mewah. Persis kisah putri-putri kerajaan.

"Kei! Tehnya manis, yah? Kayak aku ..."

"Jangan sok manis-manis gitu, deh." Tsukishima menyeka mulut dengan punggung tangan. "Nanti aku kena diabetes, siapa yang susah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! :)
> 
> Ditulis untuk menolak rasa malas setelah mengikuti ujian masuk SMA, beserta write block yang menyerang diri. Dan ... oh! Ini fanfiksi TsukiHina-ku yang keempat.


End file.
